


Caught

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boats and Ships, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will simply be investigating the cargo, and out by suppertime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #29](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1622828.html).

My undignified behaviour (of which I thankfully remembered little) the last time we had donned these costumes had led me to view them as something of an ill omen, and I had successfully avoided wearing the sailor outfit since. This time, however, Basil would not be denied, and I found myself not only nautically dressed but approaching the gang plank to a ship.

"Please tell me we aren't leaving London," I asked my companion.

"Of course not, doctor!" he said. "This ship doesn't leave port for days. We will simply be investigating the cargo, and out by suppertime."

*

"I should have guessed that you were using a very broad definition of 'suppertime,'" I grumbled to Basil some time later, as a couple of savage looking wharf rats prowled around the uncomfortable crate we were concealed in. My stomach was doing more than grumbling, though luckily so far it had been covered by the other shipboard noises. The sentries didn't seem to know there were intruders about, but they also didn't seem likely to leave any time soon.

"Never mind that, Dawson," said Basil, "haven't you noticed what's in this crate?"

"A very hungry mouse," I reminded him.

"And the parts for the counterfeit presses!”

“Wonderful, Basil,” I said, “but we can’t _do_ anything about it until we get off this boat.”


End file.
